J'adore
by coqcigrue
Summary: SLASH HPDM. Moi, Draco Malfoy, quintessence de la jeunesse décadente, incorrigible charmeur, j’adore fréquenter les lieux de débauche moldus… et par dessus tout, regarder danser les gens. Mais on ne sait jamais où ça pourrait nous entraîner !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : J'adore**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Moi, Draco Malfoy, quintessence de la jeunesse décadente, incorrigible charmeur, j'adore fréquenter les lieux de débauche moldus... et par dessus tout, regarder danser les gens. Mais on ne sait jamais où ça pourrait nous entraîner ! SLASH HPDM

**NOTE A LIRE :** ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

**Note 1** : Je voulais écrire un One Shot drôle, mais vous savez ce que c'est, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, échappent à mon contrôle d'auteur, en fait, ça ne ressemble plus (ou presque plus) à mon idée de départ... enfin bref, ça devient un peu long (tree shot... euh, ça se dit ?) et ça s'est légèrement transformé…

**Note 2** : Le titre n'est peut-être pas très représentatif de cette fiction, mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

**Note 3** : Les citation (1) sont d'Oscar Wilde, dandy provocateur qui ressemble beaucoup à Draco Malfoy d'après moi « Je ne voyage jamais sans mon journal intime, il faut toujours avoir quelque chose de sensationnel à lire dans le train » c'est pas du Draco tout craché, ça ?

**Note 4** : Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs chansons pour écrire cette fic (pas vraiment une songfic, mais je suppose que ça s'en rapproche un peu) 'Maître de ma vie' de Vegastar (vous ne trouvez pas que cette chanson incarne Draco ?) 'Louxor j'adore' de Katerine, et Tryo, entre autre.

**Dédicace **: un grand merci à ma ch'tite sœur, Merryme, qui me sert de beta et de pom-pom-girl à la fois, qui m'encourage et me met des idées bizarres dans la tête pendant des tisanes-party interminables...

Ceci expliquant cela, un gros délire commun sur la chanson de Katerine et l'envie d'entendre un Draco décadent dire « prenez-moi, faites de moi n'importe quoi, pendez moi la tête en bas, comme la dernière fois »… (bon j'avoue, cette idée là c'est de moi toute seule... comment ça je devrais arrêter les tisanes ? Une allergie ? Du tout du tout, je suis comme ça au naturel)

Je me permets donc de lui offrir cette modeste petite fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise aussi.

**Alors bonne lecture et montez le son !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'adore**

Furieux, je claquai la porte de mes appartements, situés dans l'aile ouest du manoir. De quel droit ce misérable loup-garou se permettait-il de me faire la morale ! Depuis qu'il s'est marié avec Mère et qu'il a repris les affaires de Père, il se croit tout permis ici !

Calme, reste calme Draco.

La façade commence à se fissurer… A chaque entretien avec lui, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible. Même la froideur tyrannique de Père ne m'atteignait pas autant. Il sait où frapper pour faire mal... Et le pire c'est qu'il ne fait même pas exprès...

Besoin d'un verre. Terriblement besoin d'un verre. Et je sais que ce n'est pas en appelant l'un de nos elfes de maison, que j'en obtiendrai... ils n'écoutent plus que 'beau papa', qui trouve que je bois beaucoup trop.

« KONFITTUR » hurlai-je, pour le plaisir de le voir trembler devant moi. Même si je sais qu'il ne m'apportera pas de firewhisky, le voir se frapper parce qu'il ne peux exécuter mes désir me distraira un peu...

« Sers moi un verre ! » Merlin, la vue de son disgracieux corps tremblotant n'est même pas jouissive... Comme prévu, il s'est puni. Mais je n'ai rien à boire. Et je bouillonne toujours de l'intérieur, je m'ennuie toujours...

Après une douche pour me calmer, je quittai mes habituelles robes de sorcier pour un pantalon et une chemise, noirs tous les deux, empochai les clefs de ma Ferrari rouge, et retournai à Londres.

D'habitude, rouler sans me soucier des limitations imposées par les moldus m'apaise, mais là…

ooo

La nuit tombait doucement quand j'arrivai à la capitale. Je me garai rapidement devant un immeuble chic d'une banlieue proche du centre ville, côté moldu. J'y occupais la moitié du dernier étage, l'autre moitié appartenant à Blaise.

Un petit appartement modeste d'une demi douzaine de pièces... enfin, entendons nous, modeste, voir même franchement petit selon les critères de mon défunt père, mais plutôt spacieux pour un célibataire selon l'opinion courante, je pense.

Une petite cuisine ouverte sur un très grand salon, un bureau qui me servait plus de bibliothèque ou de coin tranquille, ma chambre, ayant bien sûr sa propre salle de bain et un dressing, deux chambres d'amis et une petite salle de bain. Un petit appartement sobre mais accueillant, avec vue sur un immense parc, et dont ma pièce préférée était sans conteste ma chambre...

Je vous vois venir, allez-y, dites-la cette remarque qui vous brûle les lèvres ! Logique, qu'il soit si attaché à la chambre de sa garçonnière, lui qui passe son temps à collectionner les aventures d'un soir !

Et bien non, vous vous trompez totalement. C'est vrai que j'utilise souvent mes chambres d'amis pour ça, mais jamais aucune de mes conquêtes n'a passé le seuil de ma chambre, n'a dormi dans mon lit... je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas me réveiller à leurs côtés, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Avant même d'ouvrir ma porte, je frappai à celle de mon voisin de palier. Heureusement qu'il y a Blaise... Le seul véritable ami qui me reste...

Un serpentard, comme moi, qui a refusé de devenir mangemort tout en aidant de temps à autre l'Ordre du Phénix, et qui se moque aussi pas mal des convenances de notre société de sang-purs bourré de fric et tellement coincé ! Et avec un sens de l'humour irrésistible.

Evidement un Malfoy n'est pas censé rire, à peine sourire, et encore, seulement si cela peut lui apporter un quelconque avantage, mais prendre un peu de bon temps n'a jamais tué personne, non ?

Et puis, toute la famille me considère déjà comme le charmeur le plus angéliquement dépravé de notre illustre lignée, suivant – ou dépassant, ça dépend à qui vous posez la question - la digne trace du grand Sirius Black, incorrigible libertin, ami indéfectible et accessoirement traître à son sang, encore que cette dernière qualification aie été revue après la défaite du Lord Noir.

Un Blaise encore humide, les cheveux trempés et une serviette autour de la taille vient m'ouvrir. « Draco, j'aurais parié que c'étais toi ! Entre. »

« Heureusement que c'était moi ! Tu ouvres souvent aux inconnus, à moitié nu ? Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis, avec ta belle petite gueule et ton joli petit cul bandant ! » répliquai-je moqueur.

« C'est une proposition, Draco chéri ? » me répondit-il en une parfaite imitation de Pansy Parkinson, une de nos condisciples de Poudlard avec la voix la plus aiguë et crispante que j'aie jamais entendue.

« Tu aimerais bien » Ma réponse se perdit au milieu de nos éclats de rire. A chaque conversation, les sous-entendus et doubles sens se multiplient et se répondent, sans le moindre malentendu. C'est juste un jeu. Il n'y a jamais eu et n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

« Installes-toi, prends un verre, j'arrive tout de suite, mon choupinet à la crème » Je grommelai en me servant un verre. Dans la série des surnoms ridicule, il se surpassait chaque jour.

Je vis disparaître la serviette blanche pendant qu'il s'éloignait, il n'a vraiment pas une noise de pudeur... enfin, je suis plutôt mal placé pour le critiquer, n'étant pas vraiment mieux. Puis la tête de Blaise réapparut depuis la porte de sa chambre « Oh, et sers moi une vodka-citrouille, tant que tu y es. » « Tout de suite, mon petit lapin rose »

J'avalai mon premier verre cul-sec, laissant la sensation salvatrice de l'alcool glisser en moi, et se répandre dans mon corps, repensant à mon après midi éprouvant. « Je t'emmerde, Lupin ! » murmurai-je en reposant sèchement le verre sur la table basse, me relevant du canapé pour m'en servir un second.

« Surveilles ton langage, jarvey de mon cœur. » Seulement vêtu d'un jean, il était revenu prendre son verre. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Lupin ? »

« Rien, tout va merveilleusement bien dans le petit monde parfait de ce lycanthrope de griffondor de merde ! » ironisai-je.

« Je te connais, mon salsifis au miel. Quand tu as cet air, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Crache le morceau et dis moi tout. » Blaise s'était assis en face de moi, attendant patiemment que je me sente prêt à lui raconter mes problèmes.

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me confier, je suis plus doué pour ruser et cacher mes sentiments, mais... je ne sais pas, Blaise à ce je ne sais quoi qui inspire confiance, qui pousse les gens à tout lui dire, même leurs plus inavouables secrets. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se confie sans tabous à moi... Et il n'a jamais trahi ma confiance.

« Il dit que j'ai fait le vide autour de moi pour ne m'attacher à personne et ne pas souffrir. D'après lui, je m'enfuis dans mes excès, l'assouvissement de mes moindres envies n'est qu'une manière pour moi de narguer l'ennui...

« Et tu penses que c'est vrai ? »

Et voila... LA question... celle que je n'ose pas me poser à moi-même de peur d'en trouver la réponse...

« C'est vrai, je sors tous les soirs, et j'aime voir les filles et les mecs défiler dans mon lit, mais je ne suis pas si dépravé qu'il le pense... c'est juste que... enfin, tu sais... »

« Je sais... »

C'est aussi pour ça que j'adore Blaise... il peut être futile et aussi superficiel que moi par moment, mais quand j'en ai besoin il retrouve son sérieux. Et avec lui, pas besoin de mettre un mot sur tout, il me comprend même quand moi je n'y arrive pas. Un vrai ami.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours suivi mes envies, satisfait le moindre de mes désirs... Mais... Il dit que j'ai été élevé comme ça et qu'encore maintenant Lucius contrôle ma vie. Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis le maître de ma vie ! »

« Je sais, Draco. Il a juste un peu de mal à comprendre ta conception de la vie. Moi je te connais et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais si… superficiel. »

« Merci »

« Alors tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, tu vas m'inviter dans un restaurant très chic et très cher, et après on ira danser. Ca te changera les idées, et il verra qu'il s'est trompé sur toi. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce serait différent des autres soirs. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire plaisir à ce cher Beau-Papa. »

« Le mot d'ordre de cette mission sera... séduction et inaccessibilité » Il faisait de grands gestes des bras et haussais les sourcils d'un air inspiré, comme s'il sortait d'une transe... un peu comme ce personnage ridicule que j'avais vu dans un film moldu français.

« Tu me fais peur des fois, mon canard à l'orange »

« Mais au moins, t'as souris ! Bon, je t'explique : en gros, tu as le droit de flirter, mais tu ne ramèneras personne... »

« C'est pas négociable, Blaise ! Suprêmement inintéressant ! Mortellement ennuyeux ! »

« Mais non ! Et puis, pense à tout ce que ça t'apporteras... la gratitude éternelle de la vieille pie du dessous pour lui avoir évité la scène de rupture bruyante dès que tu as fini de prendre ton pied, le gain de sommeil et donc l'économie de ton stock de potions énergisantes, une tête reposée demain matin,... et puis, tu pourras me raconter l'air idiot du loup en te voyant arriver si tôt travailler,...

« Je vois toujours pas en quoi c'est l'idée du siècle. »

« Et si je te présentais quelqu'un ? »

« Pour que je n'en profite pas ? J'ai du mal à voir l'intérêt... »

« Mais non, abruti ! J'ai rendez-vous avec une fille formidable ce soir, et comme tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai envie de te la présenter. Alors tu regardes, mais tu touches pas ! Et encore, si tu pouvais aussi éviter de regarder... »

« Elle est si moche que ça ? »

« Grrr ! Mais non ! Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus énervant que je connaisse ? Elle est sublime, merveilleuse, extraordinaire... mais pas pour toi. C'est la femme de ma vie. Non, ne te moques pas, cette fois c'est la bonne, et pour une fois qu'elle accepte un de mes rendez-vous... »

« Tss tss tss... Blaise, ma petite marmotte en pain d'épice, tu n'as pas de cœur, pour m'annoncer ton infidélité comme ça... Mais je te promets que je ne toucherais pas à ta sublime et merveilleuse demoiselle... elle doit être exceptionnelle pour te résister. »

« Au lieu de te moquer, dis moi donc quelle chemise je dois mettre, la verte ou la rouge ? »

Il disparut quelques secondes pour revenir agiter deux choses immondes sous mon nez, l'une d'un vert olive qui jurait affreusement avec son jean bleu, et l'autre d'un rouge griffondor parsemé de motifs blancs. Blaise est génial, mais il a un vrai problème de goût.

« Merlin ! Enlève ces horreurs de sous mes yeux, je vais être malade. C'est pour quelle occasion cette débauche de couleurs ? Tu ne te soucies de ton apparence qu'une fois tous les trois mois... Et dis moi, tu veux la séduire ou la faire fuir ? »

« Tu devrais y aller plus doucement sur les 'Bloody Merlin', mon dragon empaillé d'amour, ça te rend un peu trop sarcastique à mon goût ! »

« Alors laisse moi te le redire une millionième fois : tu ne sais absolument pas t'habiller avec classe. Heureusement que tu as un ami tel que moi, je vais te relooker en deux temps trois mouvements, et quand la demoiselle aura succombé, tu me remercieras. »

Je lui sélectionnai rapidement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, faisant ressortir son bronzage, que je lui avais offert quelques temps auparavant. « C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, ma chocogrenouille frissonnante. Tu es presque aussi parfait que moi. »

« Foutu prétentieux ! T'es sûr que tes chevilles passent encore les portes ? » N'écoutant pas ses protestations indignées, je le poussai vers ma voiture pour aller dîner, ma mauvaise humeur oubliée. Blaise est le meilleur remède que je connaisse à la morosité.

ooo

Sans nous concerter, j'évitai soigneusement le Chemin de Traverse.

Qui l'aurait cru, que le riche et célèbre Draco Malfoy, tellement fier de son origine de sang-pur préfère le Londres Moldu pour ses sorties décadentes...

Mais le monde sorcier est tellement strict et sérieux que les lieux de débauche ne sont pas vraiment nombreux. Et d'un tel ennui ! Le fait est que moi, un sang pur, je ne me sens pleinement exister que loin de la noble société des sorciers... Ironique, non ?

J'emmenai Blaise dans un petit restaurant luxueux, et hors de prix, cela va sans dire, que j'avais découvert par hasard. Après un dîner bien arrosé, je réglai la note sans même jeter un oeil au montant, sûrement exorbitant malgré un service laissant quelque peu à désirer.

En sortant, je sentis plusieurs regards me suivre. Des regards appréciateurs de femmes, et même de quelques hommes, évaluant chaque millimètre de mon corps sans déceler la moindre imperfection.

Et l'inévitable regard ébahi de ce sombre crétin de serveur, qui doit se demander comment j'arrive encore à marcher droit avec tout ce que j'ai bu... L'éducation paternelle, quoique très stricte, possède finalement quelques avantages...

Même si saouler son fils et lui apprendre à coup de 'doloris' à ne pas montrer son ivresse peut sembler quelque peu extrémiste... Heureusement, tous ces 'entraînements' ne sont pas parvenus à enlever le pouvoir de l'alcool sur moi.

Cette sensation de bien-être intérieur apporté par un simple liquide, ces regards qui me font me sentir vivant, la communauté moldue qui ne me juge pas en tant que fils de mangemort ou dernier descendant Malfoy, l'ivresse de la nuit, l'impression que le monde est à mes pieds et que je peux faire tout ce que je veux ...

Curieux de connaître notre destination, je questionnai Blaise « Et où dois tu retrouver ta mystérieuse demoiselle ? »

« A deux rues d'ici, un club nommé le 'crass'pouille'. Tu te rappelles, on a du y venir deux ou trois fois le mois dernier. Elle doit me rejoindre à l'intérieur. »

« D'accord. Bon choix, j'aime cet endroit. »

Ne dites rien, je vous entends déjà. Ca vous paraît bizarre, non, que le riche et distingué Drago Malfoy fréquente les boites de nuit, hein...

Et pourtant, je ne connais rien de mieux pour décompresser. Pas que je sois stressé ou sur les nerfs, notez bien, un Malfoy n'est jamais stressé. Mais c'est un lieu tellement... jouissif.

Et puis, il rassemble toute sorte de population et les examiner peut se révéler très drôle pour le sorcier que je suis...

Institutrices, puéricultrices, administratrices, dessinatrices, boulangers, camionneurs, policiers, agriculteurs, ménagères, infirmières, conseillères d'orientation, chirurgiens, mécaniciens, chômeurs... J'adore regarder danser les gens. On peut imaginer tout un tas de chose en les observant.

La boite de nuit, le 'Crass'pouille' est assez sélect malgré son aspect extérieur plutôt miteux. Je soupçonnai d'ailleurs le patron de jouer sur cet aspect de débauche pour attirer une clientèle de riches et désœuvrés dandy, et de non moins riches et stupides héritières... Curieux ce qu'un vulgaire parfum de luxueuse dépravation peut exercer comme attrait sur ce genre de personnes...

Bien décidé à m'amuser pleinement, et à respecter le 'mot d'ordre' de cette soirée, je poussai la porte.

Un sourire charmeur à la dinde en mini jupe qui s'occupait des vestiaires, et je m'enfonçai dans un escalier débouchant sur une petite salle surchauffée, qui vibrait au rythme d'une foule anonyme se déhanchant sur de la musique techno.

Je nous commandai deux verre puis les emportai jusqu'à une petite table dans un recoin qui surplombait un peu la piste.

Ca peut sembler étrange pour quelqu'un ayant reçu une éducation comme la mienne, mais j'aime danser. Pas seulement la valse ou d'autres danses que Père me forçait à maîtriser élégamment pour me fondre dans nos soirées mondaines.

J'aime danser, laisser le tempo guider mon corps, oublier totalement tout ce qui n'est pas la musique, faire corps avec elle et envoûter les gens, flirter inconsciemment aussi, parfois...

Ou bien allumer plus agressivement pour le plaisir de faire danser les autres contre moi, tout en sachant qu'ils n'auront jamais plus de quelques danses et une unique nuit... Enfin, d'habitude mais pas ce soir.

A la première gorgée, mon pied échappant à mon contrôle, commençait doucement à battre la mesure. Pour l'instant, résistant à l'envie de me lever, je laissai mes yeux parcourir la salle. Presque aussi délicieux que de danser moi-même, j'avoue adorer regarder danser les gens.

Evidement, l'un des autres plaisir de ce genre d'endroit, c'est de médire allégrement sur tout ce que je vois. Et c'est vrai qu'avec Blaise, qui est presque plus mauvaise langue que moi, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Dans certaines circonstances, dire ce qu'on pense est plus qu'un devoir, c'est un plaisir (1).

Par exemple le type en blanc, là… je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus ridicule. Il se tortille dans une suite de pas compliqués, ressemblant vaguement à du rock acrobatique non maîtrisé, et passe son temps à se cogner contre ses voisins.

Ou cette fille au cheveux longs, qui se frotte contre chaque corps masculin qui l'approche un peu trop près... une parade prénuptiale d'une vulgarité sans nom. On peut allumer, je ne suis pas le dernier à le faire, mais là c'est carrément obscène.

Le mec lourd de service, qui colle le maximum de fille possible pour espérer avoir une petite chance d'en raccompagner une. Pas gagné, il est tellement laid et si peu subtile... Je me débrouille bien mieux que ça. Et bien plus beau.

Un groupe d'adolescentes caquetantes portant vraiment le minimum de centimètre carré de tissu pour être décentes. Visiblement elles n'ont pas compris qu'à trop montrer elles ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination, ce qui est d'un ennui…

Evidement, l'inverse n'est pas mieux. La jeune fille empotée qui refuse de quitter son pull dix fois plus large qu'elle est complètement ridicule, sans compter qu'elle doit mourir de chaud.

Le petit roux au fond aussi est intéressant. Il copie nerveusement les mouvements de ses voisins, absolument pas naturel, beaucoup trop raide... première sortie je suppose. Mais si j'en crois les regards de sa voisine, son inexpérience a un certain charme...

Un couple entrant dans la quarantaine danse d'une manière assez touchante, comme si rien d'autre que le partenaire n'existait... même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment en rythme, et un peu déplacés dans ce lieu... des américains, sûrement.

Le brun en marcel noir est plutôt impressionnant... Pour être aussi musclé, il a du passer des heures en club de sport... Mais je n'aime pas trop cet étalage de muscles, très impressionnant, mais pas mon genre, même s'il ne se gêne pas pour me regarder...

Je crois qu'il était déjà là la dernière fois que je suis venu, et j'ai du lui accorder un slow. Mais il avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses à mon goût. Pas que je sois forcément contre, mais il a des mains de bûcheron, de grosses main calleuses, qui accrochent ma peau sensible... et puis, il y a une marge entre peloter légèrement quelqu'un et commencer à le déshabiller.

La main de Blaise sur mon bras me fait abandonner ma recherche de proies potentielles. Il tient par la main une jeune fille rousse, très mignonne, qui me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

Il me hurle son nom dans l'oreille « Ginny Weasley, tu t'en rappelles ? » je hoche la tête, lui fait un baisemain pour faire enrager Blaise, et après une dizaine de minute de conversation civilisée, me dirige vers la piste. Je n'aime pas vraiment tenir la chandelle, et j'ai repéré une jeune fille belle à couper le souffle qui se déhanche plutôt bien.

Quelques heures et verres plus loin, Ginny est sortie attendre un ami à elle. J'entraîne Blaise vers une sorte de cube entouré de barres métalliques, entre lesquelles nous dansons sensuellement en rythme, l'un contre l'autre, à en faire baver la moitié des danseurs – males ou femelles sans distinction - autour de nous.

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais danser ? J'adore regarder danser les gens. Et par dessus tout, j'adore que les gens me regardent danser.

Ginny nous rejoint et se glisse entre nous deux. Avec la pitoyable performance de son frère quand nous étions à Poudlard, j'ai toujours cru que les Weasley étaient de piètres danseurs.

Mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'épate, à soutenir la cadence sans dénaturer les mouvements qu'on a mis des années à perfectionner, Blaise et moi. Je suis sûr qu'on doit former le trio le plus bandant de toute la piste...

Après un dernier verre et une série de slows, pour laquelle j'ai bien pris soin d'éviter le brun aux mains de bûcheron baladeuses, Blaise et Ginny me laissent. Visiblement, l'obstination de mon meilleur ami a enfin porté ses fruits. Moi je préfère rester encore un peu.

Pour tout avouer, j'ai un autre passe temps inavouable quand je sors... Enfin, je suppose que pour tout sorcier sang-pur, rien que le fait de pousser la porte de ce genre d'endroit, ou même oser la regarder, constitue quelque chose de profondément décadent et inavouable en soi, mais...

Médire, faire des folies de mon corps, chercher quelqu'un pour partager un instant de plaisir, parfois même mes draps l'espace d'une courte nuit, m'abandonner dans la danse, regarder danser les gens, tout cela est profondément jouissif, mais il y a autre chose qui m'attire dans ces boites de nuit moldues...

On n'y trouve en générale pas un seul sorcier, et personne n'est au courant de notre existence... avouez que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de méchant, ou cruel, mais... La chose la plus banale devient délicieuse dès l'instant qu'on la dissimule (1), c'est bien connu.

Seul Blaise est au courant de mon petit passe temps inavouable, et encore, c'est parce qu'un jour ou j'étais particulièrement bourré j'avais oublié qu'il était là… Il a tout de suite compris que c'était moi le responsable.

J'adore regarder danser les gens, je trouve ça fascinant. Et de temps en temps, quand je suis suffisamment ivre pour m'oublier moi-même, je coupe le son...

Ce n'est pas bien difficile, même sans baquette, une petite décharge de magie en direction des bons fils électriques, et le tour est joué. Une autre petite décharge suffit pour remettre la musique en marche.

Alors au bout de quelques secondes, je remets le son... et je recoupe le son.

J'adore jouer avec les moldus, ils sont tellement stupides, ils arrêtent de danser, encore essoufflés et transpirants, ils ont du mal à redescendre sur terre. Abrutis par l'absence de musique, ils se regardent interloqués et se demandent qui a coupé. Ils commencent à s'énerver, et je remets le son...

Je trouve ça vraiment fascinant. Je les regarde danser, ils reprennent doucement, certains bien en rythme, mais la plupart totalement perdus, peinant à rentrer de nouveau dans leur petit monde créé par la danse...

Une fois qu'ils ont oublié cette mésaventure et qu'ils sont de nouveau immergés dans leurs mouvements, je recoupe le son... et je remets le son une demi seconde plus tard pour perturber leur rythme.

Blaise m'a traité de sadique une fois, mais c'est pas vrai, je m'amuse seulement un peu, c'est pas de ma faute si c'est au détriment des autres...

Et je recoupe le son... un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

Les gens arrêtent de danser, se demandent qui a coupé. Je vois certains yeux se poser sur moi, merde, en me concentrant pour faire de la magie sans baguette, je me suis un peu trop rapproché des fils...

Je ne cherche même pas à nier. Ils commencent à m'encercler. Comme ils me regardent, je ne peux plus faire de magie, si personne ne remet la musique, ça va mal se passer... et là je me sens en danger.

Tant pis, quitte à s'amuser, autant aller au bout de ma folie...

Quelqu'un m'accuse franchement, je hausse les épaules d'un air peu concerné. Je cherche désespérément une explication, quelque chose qui pourrait les calmer. Il ne me vient qu'un fragment stupide d'une chanson moldue.

Alors je leur dis « prenez-moi, faites de moi n'importe quoi, pendez moi la tête en bas, comme la dernière fois » Leurs yeux me fixent d'un air blasé, ils doivent se dire que l'alcool donne parfois de drôles de réactions, et se détournent de moi, écoeurés.

Le brun aux mains baladeuses et la fille vulgaire aux cheveux longs semblent toujours peser ma proposition. Je ne sais pas quelle partie les a alléchés, sans doute plus le fait de les laisser faire de moi ce qu'il veulent que de me pendre la tête en bas, vu leur état d'excitation, je ne leur serait d'aucune utilité comme ça.

La fille abdique en voyant la carrure du brun aux grandes mains, qui me regarde d'un œil lubrique. Je le sens mal, vraiment mal. Je le trouve déjà brutal pendant un simple slow, qu'est ce que ça sera s'il me ramène chez lui, ou pire, me traîne dans les toilettes !

Si je m'en sors, rappelez moi de ne plus jamais me faire prendre à ce petit jeu, ou le cas échéant avoir une excuse un peu moins compromettante que celle là.

Heureusement, Merlin devait veiller sur moi, la musique a repris et j'ai senti quelqu'un m'agripper par la manche de ma chemise, m'entraînant loin de mon cauchemar vers la sortie.

Un brun pas très grand, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, plutôt bien foutu, enfin, carrément sexy, de dos, pour être honnête. Mais ne l'ayant pas vu de face, je ne peux pas juger l'ensemble.

D'habitude je ne laisse pas les inconnus m'entraîner ou que ce soit, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur. De toute façon avec toutes ces émotions, je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à m'amuser aux dépends des moldus et un peu d'air frais me remettra les idées en place.

« Merci » je soufflai une fois arrivé dans la rue. L'inconnu se détourna, me montrant enfin son visage. Les plus beaux yeux verts que j'aie jamais vus.

« Mais enfin, Malfoy ! A quoi tu joues ! T'es pas censé faire ce genre de choses dans un endroit moldu ! Le ministère va envoyer des aurors, on a intérêt à déguerpir tout de suite. »

Il m'appelle par mon nom et comme il parle de moldu et d'aurors, ça doit être un sorcier, de mon age environ... alors comment ça se fait que je ne le reconnaisse pas ?

« On se connaît ? » je demande, butant un peu sur les mots, l'élocution rendue difficile par l'absorption d'alcool.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, en plus t'es complètement rond ! Je peux pas te laisser transplaner comme ça, tu vas te désartibuler ! Pitié, dis moi que t'es venu en voiture ? T'es garé près d'ici ? »

Les idées pas trop claires à cause de l'alcool, cherchant toujours à me souvenir du nom de mon inconnu, je le guidais jusqu'à ma voiture, pestant contre la rapidité de son pas qu'il m'obligeait à soutenir de peur que des agents du ministère n'arrivent.

« Et ben, on se refuse rien dans la famille Malfoy... Pas mal, ta charrette. T'as pas peur de te la faire abîmer en la garant dans un endroit comme ça ? »

C'est vrai que ma Ferrari rouge détonne un peu entre une mini cabossée et un break crasseux, au milieu d'un parking non surveillé, mais...

« Du tout, avec tous les sorts que je lui ai jeté, on ne peut ni la voler, ni la rayer. » répondis-je fièrement en déverrouillant les portières. « Et puis, elle est à mon image... j'aime ce qui es beau, comme moi. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Et où tu penses t'installer comme ça ? Donnes moi les clefs, je te ramène, t'es pas en état de conduire. »

« Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais raccompagner par une de ses conquêtes. Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? On n'a pas gardé les veracrasses ensemble ! » Je sentis qu'il me prenait les clefs des mains et me poussait sans ménagement sur le siège passager en grommelant je ne sais quoi.

Il ferma ma portière, que mes mains malhabiles ne parvenaient pas à saisir, et s'assit à la place du conducteur, démarrant en trombe. « Doucement quand même, j'y tiens »

Je m'efforçai à grand peine de fixer mon regard sur la route pour éviter de penser au contenu de mon estomac, qui bougeait insolemment, quand la voix de mon inconnu me sortit de mes pensées.

« T'habites où, Malfoy ? »

« Vous êtes un peu trop pressé à mon goût, mais j'avoue que ça donne un certain charme à cette aventure. Je dirais à Blaise que je n'ai pas eu le choix, on ne peut décemment pas refuser un plaisir qui s'offre à soi de cette si charmante manière... Si vous commenciez par vous présenter ? »

« Potter, Harry Potter ! Tu te rappelles ? Tu sais, Poudlard, griffondor, le Survivant, Saint Potter, le balafré… Harry Potter quoi. Et je ne cherche pas une aventure, j'essaye juste de t'éviter une montagne d'ennuis... j'aurais mieux fais de m'abstenir ! »

« Potter, hum, Potter » murmurai-je, déjà à moitié somnolent, me sentant glisser vers une épaule accueillante.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et en plus il s'endort ce crétin ! »

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

J'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : J'adore**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Résumé** : Moi, Draco Malfoy, quintessence de la jeunesse décadente, incorrigible charmeur, j'adore fréquenter les lieux de débauche moldus... et par dessus tout, regarder danser les gens. Mais on ne sait jamais où ça pourrait nous entraîner ! SLASH HPDM

**NOTE A LIRE :** ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

P'tite note: GRRR GRRR et trois fois GRRR ! désolée, je voulais publier plus vite, mais le site voulait pas me laisser faire... ça à l'air de remarcher, alors j'en profite. Voila donc la deuxième partie tant attendue de ce three shot (et non pas tree, comme slydawn me l'a fait remarquer... désolé pour mon anglais plus que misérable)

**Dédicace **: un grand merci à ma ch'tite sœur, Merryme, qui me sert de beta et de pom-pom-girl à la fois, qui m'encourage et me met des idées bizarres dans la tête pendant des tisanes-party interminables...

Ceci expliquant cela, un gros délire commun sur la chanson de Katerine et l'envie d'entendre un Draco décadent dire « prenez-moi, faites de moi n'importe quoi, pendez moi la tête en bas, comme la dernière fois »… (bon j'avoue, cette idée là c'est de moi toute seule... comment ça je devrais arrêter les tisanes ? Une allergie ? Du tout du tout, je suis comme ça au naturel)

Je me permets donc de lui offrir cette modeste petite fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise aussi.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'adore 2**

Mal à la tête... c'est horrible ! Même penser me fait mal, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris une cuite pareille. Juste envie de rester commater toute la journée, tant pis pour le boulot.

Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant, ça raisonne douloureusement dans ma tête. Des rideaux qu'on tire... Argg ! Mal aux yeux, vite ! Quelqu'un ! Les refermer ! Qui ose me faire subir une torture pareille ! Konfittur ? Non, suis pas au manoir...

Mon nez se plisse, odeur du café qu'on m'apporte. Blaise ? Non, il a pas mes clefs...

« Bonjour, Malfoy-au-bois-dormant » La voix inconnue me fait sursauter, et je tombe du lit.

Il a quelque chose de bizarre ce sol... il est tout mou, tout doux ! C'est de la moquette, et chez moi, y'a que du parquet. Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait hier soir ? Où je suis ?

« Gnnn ? » je demande intelligemment... enfin, tout ce qu'un Malfoy dit est intelligent, c'est bien connu, mais l'inconnu se marre, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de cette vérité universelle.

Ouvrir les yeux me semble de plus en plus urgent, que je sache au moins à qui j'ai à faire. La lumière m'agresse impitoyablement, et je cligne des yeux, misérablement.

« J'ai plus de potion anti-gueule de bois, mais bois ça, ça va aller mieux »

J'attrape le verre rempli de ce qui doit être un médicament moldu, et avale d'un trait. Ca va un peu mieux. Bon, je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier, mais la brume quitte enfin (un peu) mon crâne, et le contenu de mon estomac arrête de disputer une partie de quidditch.

« Bonjour » je réponds, essayant de remettre un nom sur le visage de mon inconnu, qui me tend gentiment une tasse de café.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais je dois y aller, et ça m'étonnerai que tu sois en état de conduire. Alors je peux soit te ramener maintenant, ou soit quand je reviendrai dans deux petites heures. »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, et s'excuse encore « Désolé, je t'aurais bien laissé les clefs, mais j'ai pas de double. »

« Excusez moi d'être indiscret, mais vous laissez souvent vos clefs à des inconnus ? » C'est vrai, ça, je ne le connais absolument pas et il me propose de me laisser ses clefs, il est bizarre ce type.

Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir abordé et d'habitude je ne vais jamais chez mes conquêtes... et surtout, le lendemain, je ne suis JAMAIS habillé ! Et pourtant, mon pantalon et ma chemise sont toujours là, même si je n'ai plus ma ceinture ni mes chaussures.

Quelle déchéance ! J'étais tellement bourré que je n'ai même pas pu honorer son sexy petit cul comme il se doit. Encore sous le choc, je l'entends à peine grommeler quelque chose comme « M'énerve, mais y m'énerve à m'vouvoyer ! Et j'lui en foutrais des inconnus ! » Il soupire.

« Avant que tu me redemandes ENCORE qui je suis, je me présente, Harry Potter. Pas vraiment enchanté, puisqu'on se connaît déjà depuis belle lurette. » Sa voix est ironique, évidement, il en profite. Merlin ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que je me mette dans des situations aussi embarrassantes.

« D'accord Potter, et tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis... chez toi ? »

« Hier je t'ai trouvé dans une boite de nuit moldu, en plutôt mauvaise posture, et je t'ai éloigné avant qu'une brigade d'aurors ne viennent. Mais Monsieur était tellement plein qu'il s'est endormi dans la voiture avant de me donner son adresse. Alors je t'ai ramené chez moi. »

« Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, mais je suppose que... je dois te remercier. »

« Effectivement, ce serait un bon début. Oh, et si tu te poses la question, j'ai dormi sur le canapé, ta proposition était très tentante, mais… »

« Salazar ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de stupide ? »

« Bon, c'est pas que tes états d'âmes m'ennuient, mais là, j'suis en retard. La salle de bain est par là, tu peux m'emprunter des fringues, le frigo est plein si tu veux manger, enfin, tu fouilles, fais comme chez toi. Je serais de retour vers 17h et si tu veux toujours savoir, je te raconterais la vie trépidante d'un Malfoy bourré chez les moldus... »

ooo

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il est sorti de la chambre, et j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Non seulement il se moque de moi, mais en plus il m'oblige à rester l'attendre pour me raconter ma déchéance !

Je me sens mal... une sorte de sentiment inconfortable m'étouffe, on dirait de... de la honte. Pourtant les Malfoy ne font jamais rien de stupide ou de honteux... et quand bien même, ils en sont fiers...

Nom d'un troll édenté ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Merlin pour qu'entre tous ce soit sur Potter que je sois tombé ! C'est de sa faute !

Enfin, je suppose que là, je peux pas vraiment l'accuser de quoi que ce soit... au contraire, il m'a évité les aurors... j'ai encore du m'amuser avec la sono... Les aurors... brrr... si Lupin est au courant, je vais encore en entendre parler... Oh non ! Potter ! Lupin et Potter! Je suis maudit !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Malgré le mariage de Mère avec son 'oncle' adoptif, il ne vient jamais au manoir, et je ne l'ai jamais croisé nulle part non plus. Je le croyais à l'étranger.

Depuis Poudlard, il a beaucoup changé. Pas vraiment grandi, mais il est devenu plus... homme. Presque beau, presque... enfin, pour être honnête, beau à en tomber par terre.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne m'intéresse absolument pas du tout au corps de Potter ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas regardé, à peine entraperçu. J'aime les belles choses et je les reconnaîtrais en une demi seconde, c'est tout.

Non non, je ne l'ai pas déshabillé du regard, vous vous méprenez, juste effleuré un très court instant des yeux, et en plus par erreur. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était mon type d'homme, il a des cheveux bien trop ébouriffés, à mon goût... c'est totalement inesthétique !

Une coiffure genre je-viens-de-me-réveiller-après-une-nuit-plus-que-torride-où-j'ai-fait-prendre-un-tel-pied-à-mon-amant-que-mes-cheveux-en-garderont-éternellement-la-trace.

Une tignasse qui crie de-toute-façon-pourquoi-perdre-mon-temps-à-me-coiffer-dès-qu'il-me-voit-il-ne-peut-s'empêcher-de-passer-ses-mains-dedans...

Et la lueur qui pétille dans ses définitivement laids yeux verts... des pupilles qui ne sont plus camouflés par des lunettes horribles, des yeux qui hurlent la volupté, qui appellent la luxure, dans lesquels on pourrait presque encore retrouver les images de sa nuit de jouissance...

Des lèvres complètement inintéressantes qui disent je-sais-que-tu-en-as-envie-autant-que-moi-ne-perdons-pas-une-minute-et-embrasse-moi...

Un torse que je rêverais d'explorer, et un fessier... à damner Merlin !

Me dites pas que je viens de penser ce que je viens de penser ! Je n'ai pas PU le penser. Potter n'est pas si bandant que ça, il est juste plus que commun, insignifiant...

Salazar ! Je l'ai pensé ! Et le pire, c'est qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie que la décence m'empêche de nommer s'est réveillée !

Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ! QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ?

Quoi ? Une douche parce que je sens la transpiration et le tabac froid ?

Oui, ben si c'était pour me donner un conseil aussi minable, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu vous taire ! Et puis, pourquoi je me parle tout seul comme si j'avais un auditoire dans ma tête, d'abord ? Ah, oui, réaction normale de lendemains de cuite, ça va passer...

Ce qui ne résout pas vraiment mon problème, mais bon, c'est pas en restant bêtement affalé sur le sol, là où je suis tombé comme une merde, une tasse vide à la main, que je vais faire avancer les choses, alors autant aller prendre une douche, j'aurais déjà l'air moins repoussant.

Pas que je sois repoussant, un Malfoy n'est jamais... c'est bon, j'abandonne vous avez gagné !

Je SUIS extrêmement repoussant en ce moment, couvert de transpiration dans des vêtements d'hier (moi qui ai déjà du mal à garder les mêmes vêtements toute une journée) qui sentent le tabac froid, les eaux de toilettes bon marché de tous ceux qui ont dansé un peu trop près de moi, l'alcool qu'un crétin à renversé sur moi par inadvertance (il est pas près de recommencer, c'est moi qui vous le dit !), l'haleine d'un troll...

Mais je vais y remédier, une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus.

La salle de bain est petite, voir même minuscule, mais accueillante... si tant est qu'on puisse utiliser ce qualificatif pour une salle de bain. Une petite fenêtre ronde, de la faïence bleue pâle au sol et sur les murs, un lavabo, une douche et une petite baignoire carrée, des serviettes de toilette blanches, un miroir moldu qui ne parle pas, et des étagères relativement peu encombrées... très Potterien, finalement.

Propre comme un galion neuf, rasé, coiffé (sans gel, évidement, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Potter en aie dans sa minuscule salle de bain), j'hésite. Sa bouteille de parfum est terriblement tentante.

Un parfum moldu que je ne connais pas. Bien sûr, j'ai suffisamment d'éducation pour savoir qu'un parfum est quelque chose de très personnel, qu'on n'emprunte pas, mais... je crève d'envie de l'ouvrir. Pas pour en mettre, je veux juste respirer sa fragrance... connaître son odeur...

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ? Non ! J'ai plus de volonté que ça ! Je tourne le dos résolument et résiste à la tentation. Non mais c'est vrai, je suis pas une midinette en mal d'amour, non plus !

Vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches, je m'approche de son armoire. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui emprunte des vêtements aux autres, mais je crois que l'idée de remettre ceux que je portais hier, imbibés d'un parfum de décadence, me répugne encore plus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sens ma peau se hérisser.

Je sélectionne un boxer, un pantalon et une chemise, le tout en noir, qui me vont presque parfaitement. Le pantalon est un peu court, mais j'y survivrai.

On dirait qu'il a finalement décidé de refaire sa garde robe... je n'aurais même pas voulu faire de celle qu'il possédait du temps de Poudlard l'uniforme de mes elfes de maison ! Bien sûr, il n'en a pas énormément, mais ses vêtements sont de bonne qualité, et de meilleur goût que ceux de Blaise. La preuve, j'ai trouvé de quoi me satisfaire !

Et puis, son parfum s'est attardé sur sa chemise. Un parfum agréable, masculin, un parfum qui lui va bien...

Je sors de la chambre et me retrouve dans une petite pièce... étrange. A l'image de tout le reste, elle n'est pas très grande, c'est une sorte de mélange entre une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon, une bibliothèque, et une entrée.

C'est drôle, Potter, avec sa célébrité, tout ce qu'il a fait pour le monde sorcier et tout l'argent qu'il possède trouve le moyen de vivre dans le plus moldu et le plus minuscule appartement que j'aie jamais vu.

Un canapé défraîchi est adossé aux étagères de sa bibliothèque, rendant les livres les plus bas inaccessibles, sa malle d'écolier de Poudlard fait visiblement office de table de salon, la moquette crème est élimée par endroit, le coin cuisine est si petit qu'on pourrait à peine y tenir à deux, et le comptoir qui le sépare du reste de la pièce ne permet visiblement pas d'y manger à plus de quatre personne, et encore, en se serrant.

Cependant, la couleur jaune pâle des murs et les vitraux colorés des fenêtres en demi cercle donnent un aspect très chaleureux à cette pièce.

Le joyeux désordre organisé, les souvenirs et photos qui égayent le papier peint, son 'éclair de feu' légèrement abîmé suspendu amoureusement au mur, au dessus d'une petite télévision, un carillon qui cliquette doucement malgré l'absence de vent, tout ça donne une impression de joie de vivre, de sérénité.

Malgré la taille ridiculement petite de cet endroit, on se sent bien ici. Une sensation de bien être totalement absente du Manoir Malfoy, et beaucoup moins flagrante dans mon propre appartement...

Peu désireux de m'attarder sur cette sensation, et puisqu'il m'a dit que je pouvais 'fouiller', je me dirige vers le frigo dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi apaiser ma faim. Les poutres apparentes de la toiture me forcent à me baisser pour ne pas me cogner, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça donne du charme à la pièce.

Je finis par dénicher une bouteille de lait et un paquet de céréales allégées aux noisettes... je ricane doucement à l'idée d'un Potter surveillant sa ligne. Il était plutôt maigre adolescent et ne serra probablement jamais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu enveloppé.

Je rêve d'une tasse de thé, mais la vue de l'appareil moldu qui sert à chauffer l'eau me dissuade d'essayer. Alors j'emporte mon bol de céréales jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel un oreiller et une couette pliée attestent encore de la nuit passée. Comme il me reste encore un peu de temps avant le retour de Potter, j'emprunte un roman moldu.

ooo

Peu après 18h, juste au moment où le meurtrier, pourchassé par le héros, allait attirer celui-ci dans un piège, la porte s'est ouverte sur un Potter essoufflé, me faisant sursauter. « Désolé, Malfoy, j'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. »

« Deux minutes, Potter, deux minutes » je l'ignorai, replongeant dans mon intrigue.

« Oh, un roman policier ? Je vais préparer du thé. » Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, m'apportant une tasse brûlante et quelques cookies. Ce crétin de détective était tombé dans le traquenard, distrait par la beauté d'une femme fatale.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » entendis-je vaguement. La femme fatale avait retrouvé un semblant de morale et délivré le détective.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Potter traverser le salon, les cheveux encore humides, une chemise ouverte sur son torse nu. Un torse finement musclé, d'une jolie couleur ambrée, glabre. Le livre pouvait attendre.

Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir, attendant visiblement que je lui accorde mon attention. « Tu peux me l'emprunter si tu veux, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres qui sont ici. » me proposa-t-il gentiment.

« Merci Potter. Et si tu en venais au fait. Je sens que ça va pas être agréable, alors autant en finir tout de suite. »

« Merveilleux ! Il me tutoie ! » s'extasia-t-il « Si tu ne te souviens pas, je ne suis pas non plus obligé de te le raconter, c'était juste une proposition, comme ça... »

« Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre ce cher Beau-Papa en entendra parler, alors autant que je sache à quel point j'ai été stupide, j'aurais l'air moins ahuri quand il abordera le sujet. »

« Remus ? Mais il ne va pas te juger pour ça ! Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour quelques stupidités, et puis, son neveu n'est pas mieux ! »

« C'est drôle, moi j'entends seulement des éloges du neveu, et des critiques sur mon comportement puéril et irresponsable. »

« Alors ça vient de la solidarité griffondorienne. J'ai fait des choses aussi si ce n'est plus idiotes dans ma vie. Enfin, je n'ai quand même pas été jusqu'à faire des propositions indécentes à mon ancien pire ennemi, mais... »

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » grommelai-je « J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »

« Hum... laisse moi réfléchir. Tes mots exacts ont été 'on ne peut décemment pas refuser un plaisir qui s'offre à soi de cette si charmante manière' ou encore 'vous êtes un peu trop pressé à mon goût, mais j'avoue que ça donne un certain charme à cette aventure' sans compter que tu me matais d'un œil lubrique, alors... oui, je crois qu'on peu dire que tu l'as fait. »

« Salazar ! »

« Oh, et si tu te poses la question, je n'ai absolument pas eu un comportement ambigu avec toi, je t'ai juste traîné dehors pour t'éviter de te faire prendre sauvagement contre un mur des toilettes par un type très grand et très musclé avec la sensibilité d'un scrout à pétard. Enfin, c'est peut-être ton truc, remarque, auquel cas je serais désolé d'avoir compromis une folle nuit de débauche et de luxure... »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter, j'avais un peu trop bu et je ne m'en rendais pas compte, c'est tout. »

« Bu jusqu'à oublier la dignité légendaire des Malfoy, je dirais. Tu t'amusais à couper et à remettre la musique, en faisant de la magie sans baguette, et tu trouvais visiblement ça très drôle de rire aux dépens des moldus. »

« Je sais, c'est pas la première fois » marmonnai-je, presque inaudiblement. Enfin, j'espérai qu'il n'ait pas entendu, mais mon espoir fut déçu.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as très bien entendu, Potter ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois avant. »

« Une ou deux fois, tu parles ! Mais t'es pas bien ! » Ca y est, il commence à perdre son calme et à me crier dessus. La compréhension du petit Potter n'est finalement pas infinie.

« Le ministère détecte les émissions de magie dans les endroits moldus. A quoi crois tu que sert cette brigade ? Pour faire joli ? On aurait pu se faire attraper par les aurors si je ne t'avais pas entraîné dehors ! J'ai passé mon après midi à faire des excuses à un fonctionnaire obtus pour qu'on croie que c'était moi et qu'on ne te poursuive pas. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me faire un procès pour si peu. Sans compter que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle ! »

Il a fait ça pour moi ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter essayerait de me couvrir ou de cacher mes conneries un jour. Ca me mettait un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Alors pour ne pas montrer ma gêne, je la camouflai sous une bonne dose d'indifférence. « C'est que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, Potter »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Tu veux que je te répète ce que tu leur as dit quand ils ont commencé à t'encercler ? Tu leur a dit 'faites de moi n'importe quoi, pendez moi la tête en bas comme la dernière fois'. Et la dignité et la fierté des Malfoy, elle est où, là dedans ? Te moquer des moldus, encore, je peux comprendre, mais s'oublier au point de manquer se faire violer dans le premier recoin sombre par un type de la carrure Crabbe, suivre un inconnu chez lui... »

Il commençait à m'énerver, à appuyer sur les points sensibles comme ça. Il n'était pas censé se montrer compréhensif ou furieux parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se sentir concerné par tout ça.

« Mais merde, Potter, j'étais bourré ! Ca t'arrive jamais, peut-être ? »

« On est pas en train de parler de moi, là. » Il détourna les yeux, visiblement j'avais touché un point sensible.

« Pas la peine de hurler, je sais que j'ai déconné. Et je te remercie pour m'avoir évité la honte d'un procès et avoir sauvé mes jolies petites fesses du déshonneur. »

« De rien. Et... je suis désolé, je me suis un peu emporté… »

« Ca, tu peux le dire, les escalier de ton immeuble miteux en résonnent encore. »

« Hey, mon immeuble n'est pas miteux ! C'est juste que... Non, rien, laisse tomber. »

« Juste que quoi ? Expliques toi, t'en as dit trop ou pas assez. »

« Laisse tomber, vraiment, c'est sans intérêt. »

« Potter... » Curieux l'effet qu'un regard noir et un ton menaçant ont sur le spécimen Potterien.

« Camerappellemoiàunmomentdemavie » Il avait parlé tellement bas et tellement vite que je n'avais rien compris. Mais ça devait être quelque chose de hautement compromettant si j'en jugeais la teinte rouge tomate qu'avaient pris ses joues.

« Et si tu traduisais dans un langage accessible à ma modeste personne, pour laquelle les subtilités du langage potterien demeurent hautement incompréhensibles ? » raillai-je. Ses yeux remontèrent dans les miens, et il avoua enfin, d'un ton plutôt agressif.

« Je ne suis pas le parfait petit griffondor saint Potter que tu crois. Et moi aussi, à un moment, je buvais un peu trop et faisais n'importe quoi. Voilà, maintenant que tu le sais, t'es content ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oh » Je m'attendais à plein de choses, mais vraiment pas à ça. Potter ne pouvait tout simplement pas être autre chose que parfait, décent et courageux. Extrêmement agaçant, certes, mais pas faible, pas perdu.

« Oui, 'oh', comme tu dis. Remus m'a aidé à me remettre les idées en place, et maintenant, c'est loin derrière moi. Alors j'apprécierai que tu n'en parles à personne. »

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, prépares donc le dîner, ça risque de durer assez longtemps. »

« Le dîner ? » Potter était très drôle comme ça, l'air stupide à ouvrir et refermer la bouche, indécis.

« Oui, tu m'invites » répondis-je, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Je le regardai s'activer en silence devant son plan de travail, préparant rapidement une salade composée. Il ne semblait pas aussi empoté que dans mes souvenirs des cours de potion. Etrange, moi, je maîtrise les potions, mais absolument pas la cuisine.

Je ne repris la parole qu'une fois attablé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin de me confier à Potter. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà passé par là et qu'il était le mieux placé pour me comprendre.

Parce que Blaise me comprenait mais qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur mes actes... pas que je pense que Potter puisse en avoir plus, notez bien.

Ou peut-être parce que j'éprouvais l'envie confuse d'être accepté par lui, avec mes zones sombres et mes défauts… enfin, pas qu'un Malfoy en aie, notez bien, tout au plus de charmantes habitudes, mais... et puis, je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur cette dernière proposition, hautement dérangeante pour mon esprit.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais obligé de le revoir après lui avoir raconté ma vie. Et il avait suffisamment le sens de l'honneur pour ne pas colporter à tout va mes confidences.

Je rassemblai mon courage pour commencer la conversation. « Moi je bois pour éviter de me rappeler à quel point ma vie est misérable et vide de sens, à quel point je suis quelqu'un de profondément inintéressant. Et toi ? »

« Je ne penses pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'inintéressant, et tu as fait de grandes choses de ta vie. La position de mangemort espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas quelque chose de si facile qu'on le pense. »

« Peut-être... Alors explique moi pourquoi depuis la fin de la guerre personne du monde sorcier ne me fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser travailler ? Je ne suis qu'un paria, le descendant Malfoy, ce qui est sûrement un crime suffisant pour me rejeter sans même me connaître. »

« Je suis sûr que tout le monde ne te voit pas comme ça. »

« Tu as raison, il y a aussi les crédules, comme toi, qui ont envie de faire confiance au premier venu... Mais laisse moi détruire tes illusions et ton petit monde bien ordonné de façon idyllique. La seule chose pour laquelle les sorciers me fréquentent, la seule chose qu'ils attendent de moi c'est une nuit de baise inoubliable... ce qui ne me dérange pas vraiment, en soi, ça a au moins le mérite de combler mes besoins... »

« Ne sois pas si cynique, ce n'est pas vrai. Moi je ne te fréquente pas pour ça. »

« Alors dis moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu perds ton temps à écouter mes pathétiques explications ? »

« Parce que je t'ai évité des mésaventures un soir de biture ? Parce que tu es chez moi et que je n'ai nulle part d'autre ou aller ? Parce que la vie secrète et décadente de Draco Malfoy m'intrigue énormément ? »

« Te fous pas de moi, je peux aussi repartir, Potter. »

« Attends ! Moi je te fais confiance, vraiment. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, mais sinon je ne t'aurais pas ramené ici. »

« Le Grand Harry Potter ouvre sa porte à un ancien camarade d'école. Quel acte héroïque et exceptionnel, vraiment ! » raillai-je.

« Crois le ou non, je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Remus, ni personne. Aucun sorcier n'a passé cette porte depuis que j'y habite... enfin, si, celui qui m'a relié au réseau de cheminette, mais c'est tout, et en plus je lui ai jeté un sortilège d'oubli après. C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin d'être seul, et... tu peux revenir quand tu veux, si tu en as envie. »

« Et pourquoi tant d'honneur ? »

« Hier soir, c'était pour des raisons pratiques. Remus passe me voir dans mon autre résidence tous les jours, et les portraits sont plutôt bavards, alors tu penses bien que depuis le temps qu'il rêve de me voir avoir une relation amoureuse stable, il m'aurait harcelé pour savoir qui était le beau jeune homme endormi que j'avais ramené avec moi... et maintenant... disons que tu n'es plus le petit con prétentieux de Poudlard, et qu'il y a peut-être du bon à essayer de te connaître un peu mieux. »

« Merci. Lupin ne cautionne pas vraiment mon style de vie actuel, alors s'il s'était imaginé que j'étais passé entre tes cuisses juste une nuit pour te jeter ensuite, je crois qu'il m'aurait étranglé. »

« Hey ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'être en dessous ? »

« Parce qu'un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer, et ton petit cul est bien trop bandant pour le laisser inemployé ! »

« … »

« Salazar ! Dis moi que je n'ai pas dit ce que je pense que je viens de dire ! »

« Si. Désolé de te décevoir. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Même sobre j'en rate pas une ! Je ferais mieux de partir avant de dire encore quelque chose de stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas grave que tu me trouve bandant, c'est même plutôt flatteur. Du moment que tu ne me confonds pas avec une aventure d'une nuit. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui accepte de se faire jeter après avoir baisé sans sentiments. Ca fait trop mal et je vaux mieux que ça. Et puis, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

« Oh, Potter aurait lui aussi ses blessures cachées ? »

« Pas vraiment cachées, mes déboires sentimentaux ont fait la une des journaux assez souvent pour que tout le monde soit au courant. »

« Je ne lis pas ces torchons. Raconte moi, j'ai déjà trop parlé de moi. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à en dire, Malfoy. C'est juste que j'ai stupidement mis du temps à comprendre que les gens n'étaient intéressés que par le fait de s'afficher en tant que nouveau petit ami du Survivant... »

« Oui, mais ça fait partie intégrante de toi, tu ne peux pas dissocier Harry Potter du Sorcier Qui A Vaincu. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je croyais à l'amour. Après tout, c'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort quand je n'avais qu'un an. Mais mes pathétiques histoires de cœurs m'ont apportées des déceptions plus grandes à chaque fois. Beaucoup se sont contentés d'une nuit pour dire qu'ils avaient couché avec le Survivant. D'autres sont restés plus longtemps. L'avant dernier faisait en sorte que nous soyons surpris dans des situations... compromettantes, partout, tout le temps, et le dernier trouvait franchement excitant de soumettre le survivant... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas intéressant. »

« Potter... » Il est agaçant à commencer à dévoiler quelque chose pour ensuite reculer. Surtout que s'il assure que ce n'est pas intéressant, ça veut certainement dire le contraire. C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en servir contre lui, de toute façon, je le respecte trop pour ça.

Il sondait mon regard, et ce qu'il y trouva dû lui plaire, parce qu'il expliqua « Il me frappait, entre autre. »

« Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque ! Par salazar, pourquoi le laissais tu faire ? »

« Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne recommencerait plus... »

« Tu es trop crédule, trop naïf ! »

« Sûrement... mais il ne recommencera plus avec personne, la dernière fois qu'il m'a... Ma magie s'est libérée et l'a rendu impuissant. »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à ne voir en moi qu'un minable qui méritait de se faire battre par son petit ami. C'est après notre rupture que j'ai commencé à boire. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne solution. »

« C'est un très bon conseil, mais ce n'est pas mon vice principal. Même si c'est cette facette de moi que je t'ai montrée. »

« Chacun a des vices, mais aussi des vertus, pourquoi ne te concentres-tu pas sur elles ? Ce serait plus positif, non ? Enfin, pas avant de m'avoir dit quel est ce vice, je m'en voudrais d'avoir manqué une confession compromettante de Draco Malfoy. »

« Une prochaine fois, Potter, une prochaine fois. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Et si la tentation se fait trop forte, je saurais où venir... enfin, si ta proposition tient toujours. »

« D'accord. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à Londres, toi et ta magnifique voiture. Je rentrerais en transplanant après. N'oublie pas le chemin pour venir ici. Oh, et par la cheminette, mon accès s'appelle 'le coin tranquille' »

« Il porte bien son nom, mais laisse moi t'informer d'un détail très important. Tu n'as PAS de cheminée dans ce foutu appartement ! Il est si petit que quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'une cheminée n'aurait pas pu échapper à mon œil avisé. »

« Si, j'ai une cheminée. Elle est bien cachée, c'est tout. Elle est dans mon placard à balais. »

« Dans ton placard à balais, hein, Potter... et où a tu pris l'idée saugrenue qu'une cheminée pouvait rentrer dans un placard riquiqui ? Et surtout que JE pouvais accepter d'atterrir dans le placard poussiéreux en question ? »

« Mais t'es vraiment obtus, Malfoy ! Et tu te prétends sorcier ? La magie, c'est fait pour être utilisé, parfois ! Je l'ai agrandi, mon placard, il est presque aussi grand que ma salle de bain, comme ça je peux y entreposer mes affaires magiques qui pourraient étonner les moldus, et ma cheminée. On peut sans problème y entrer à trois ou quatre dans mon placard à balais ! »

« Admettons... » C'est un fait avéré, les Malfoy n'aiment pas avoir tort, quitte à y mettre de la mauvaise foi.

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Je dois continuer ?

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : J'adore**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Résumé** : Moi, Draco Malfoy, quintessence de la jeunesse décadente, incorrigible charmeur, j'adore fréquenter les lieux de débauche moldus… et par dessus tout, regarder danser les gens. Mais on ne sait jamais où ça pourrait nous entraîner ! SLASH HPDM

**NOTE A LIRE :** ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

**Mot d'excuse **: je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de toutes celles et ceux (y en a-t-il ?) qui attendaient désespérément la suite de cette fic depuis très (très, très, très) longtemps...

La troisième partie traînait dans un fond de tiroir (ou plutôt dans le fin fond de mon ordi) depuis longtemps, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement, des amies sont venues me voir du Japon, et j'ai trouvé du travail, j'ai du déménager, tout ça ne me laissant que peu de temps pour aller sur internet quand je rentre chez mes parents...

... eu des problèmes avec internet, avec mon ordinateur, sincèrement cru avoir updaté cette fic pour me rendre compte 3 semaines plus tard que ffnet l'avait mangé...

Mais si ça peut vous consoler, cette non publication m'a aussi causé de nombreuses promesse de représailles et harcèlements sans fin de la part de ma ch'tite sœur, à qui je dédie cette fic.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même la fin de 'J'adore'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'adore 3**

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et dans ma tête, ramener quelqu'un chez toi est synonyme d'aller t'envoyer en l'air chez ta conquête d'un soir ! Depuis quand un Malfoy joue sur les mots pour détourner une promesse à son avantage ? Où étais tu ? Et par Salazar, qu'a tu fais à tes vêtements pour qu'ils soient si... courts ? »

A peine arrivé qu'il commence à hurler. Il porte une immonde chemise hawaïenne. Je l'ai toujours dit, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'habiller avec goût manque forcément de classe. Ne vous y trompez pas, j'adore Blaise, mais parfois il est singulièrement... lourd.

« Blaise, mon sucre d'orge, j'apprécierai vraiment que tu arrêtes de me crier dessus sur le palier, nos voisins n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »

J'ouvre ma porte et lui fait signe d'entrer. Pas que je ressente le besoin de me justifier auprès de lui, mais la scène de ménage sur le palier, très peu pour moi. Une fois la porte refermée, je commence à lui expliquer.

« Pour que tout soit bien clair dans ta petite tête, les Malfoy détournent toujours tout à leur avantage, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. J'ai effectivement découché, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est quelqu'un de très bien qui m'a ramené chez lui. »

« Oh, alors parce que cette personne est 'très bien', on peut sans problème se la faire, c'est vrai, mais où avais-je la tête ! » Il a l'air vraiment très en colère. Pas vraiment que j'ai découché, mais plutôt que je l'ai déçu, je crois.

« Arrête, Blaise, ce ton accusateur ne te va pas du tout. Le Survivant m'a trouvé complètement ivre et m'a évité de faire plus de conneries en me ramenant chez lui. En tout bien tout honneur. »

« Attends, Draco, je suis perdu. Quand tu dis le Survivant, tu veux dire... enfin, tu sais, Harry Potter ? » Il est complètement déconcerté, le pauvre. Je ne vois pourtant pas ce que ça a de si inconcevable... enfin, c'est vrai qu'on avait des relations plutôt tendues, voir même franchement inamicales à Poudlard, mais on a grandi, tout de même.

« Oui, Potter. »

« Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il t'a simplement ramené chez lui comme ça, par pure charité ? »

« Si on considère qu'il a dormi sur son canapé inconfortable et que je me suis réveillé complètement habillé dans son lit, oui. »

« Oh... Draco, ma petite fleur des champs, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Et... il est comment alors ? » Blaise a un visage très expressif pour un serpentard. Et en quelques minutes, je l'ai vu passer de la colère à l'ahurissement, puis la culpabilité, et enfin la curiosité.

La curiosité de Blaise est quelque chose de vraiment étrange pour moi…

Il veut toujours tout savoir, avec le plus de détails possible. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour emmagasiner tout ça, mais il se rappelle mieux que moi qui est passé dans mon lit, à quelle date, et ce que j'en ai pensé... Et là, il a retourné une chaise pour s'asseoir à l'envers, les avants bras sur le dossier, dans sa position 'chasseur d'informations'.

« Il est comment quoi ? L'appartement de Potter ? Ce dont on a discuté ? Le physique de Potter ? »

« Ben, tout, évidement, mon poisson au caramel. »

ooo

Les explications avec Blaise ont duré longtemps, très longtemps. Et il m'a semblé plutôt choqué quand je lui ai annoncé que je lui avais fait des propositions indécentes. Pourtant, s'il le voyait maintenant, il serait forcé d'admettre que c'est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Enfin, après moi, bien sûr.

Mais il n'a pas seulement un physique attrayant, il est aussi la personne la plus prévenante, la plus gentille et la plus adorable que j'aie jamais rencontré. Si Blaise est efficace pour lutter contre ma mauvaise humeur, Potter est le seul en présence duquel je ne me sens pas minable, le seul avec lequel je peux me permettre d'être complètement moi-même.

Blaise dit que je suis tombé amoureux, mais... c'est pas possible, hein ? Ca ne peut pas être vrai. De toute façon si ce crétin de Zabini avait une sensibilité pour comprendre ce genre de choses, ça se saurait, non ?

Je suis retourné souvent chez Potter. J'avais des vêtements à lui rendre, un roman à finir, et puis... son petit appartement est agréable, en fin de compte. Enfin, à part la cheminée... Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être claustrophobe quand il arrive dans son minuscule placard à balais.

Surtout qu'en plus, la porte a refusé de s'ouvrir la première fois tant que le maître des lieux n'était pas de retour, et je suis resté coincé dedans. Pendant une demi heure ! Parce que bien évidement, la cheminée aussi à refusé de me laisser repartir.

Vous y croyez, vous, à une pareille mauvaise volonté de chose aussi stupide qu'une cheminée ou une porte ? J'ai eu beau hurler, cogner, jeter des sorts, rien n'a marché ! Draco Malfoy prisonnier d'un bête placard à balais !

Quelle honte, quelle déchéance ! Bien sûr, le manoir Malfoy ou Poudlard ont aussi leur lot de pièces magiques, mais là, ça en devient démoniaque de pathétisme... Le placard à balais du plus moldu des appartements plus effrayant que les sombres greniers ou le cachot à torture du Manoir !

Et Potter qui m'a délivré, comme une fleur, d'un simple claquement de doigts !

En plus, il m'a présenté à sa porte ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai du parler poliment et dignement à une putain de porte de stupide placard à balais grincheuse et sûrement aigrie, pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser passer même en l'absence de son propriétaire ! Y a des jours où il faudrait mieux resté couché.

Mis à part ces quelques mésaventures, je me sentais bien chez lui. Il m'accueillait toujours avec une tasse de thé chaud, je lui empruntais un livre et lisais en silence, dans son canapé pendant qu'il vaquait à ses occupations, sans paraître se préoccuper de ma personne.

Parfois, il s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant les plus délicieux cookies que j'aie jamais mangé, il lui arrivait aussi de se plonger dans un livre, d'écrire une lettre, ou de tout simplement allumer la musique et l'écouter à côté de moi, les yeux mi-clos, comme si ma présence ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Parfois il me gardait pour le dîner, parfois je l'emmenais dîner dehors. Dans de modestes petits restaurants sans prétention, mais j'avoue qu'on s'y sentait bien… étrangement mieux que dans les grands restaurants à la mode et hors de prix que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter.

Parfois nous nous endormions sur son canapé, surpris par le sommeil en pleine lecture. Et je ne sais pas si j'adorais ces soirs là ou si je les détestais.

Détester parce que mon corps délicat se réveillait invariablement avec d'horribles courbatures, et que le jour suivant, en allant travailler au Manoir, le regard de Lupin me suivait immanquablement d'un air réprobateur qui semblait dire 'si tu étais moins fougueux dans tes ébats nocturnes, tu serais peut-être en état de faire quelque chose de tes journées'.

Adorer parce que le matin, la position très chaste dans laquelle nous avions sombré dans le sommeil était bien loin. Nos jambes entremêlées, son corps pressé contre le mien, sa tête bien calée contre mon épaule et mes bras l'enlaçant possessivement auraient forcément prêté à confusion pour toute personne nous surprenant à ce moment là.

Je me réveillais invariablement avant lui, et j'en profitais sans vergogne, me grisant de sa chaleur, caressant légèrement son dos, dégageant doucement quelques cheveux de son front pour contempler son air serein, m'enivrant de son odeur. Puis je me dégageais de cette étreinte pour éviter que la gêne ne s'installe entre nous, et lui préparait son café.

Ca peut vous paraître un peu fleur bleue ce genre d'attention, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me semblait juste être quelque chose de naturel. Pas spécialement ni gentil ni anti-malfoyen, j'avais juste envie de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Et pas la peine de me dire que je me voile la face, c'est pas vous qui avez un Harry Potter en état post-éveil à affronter. Bon, c'est vrai que l'observer à ce moment est également très drôle.

Il commence par s'étirer, puis se recroqueville comme s'il s'apercevait seulement du froid ambiant, il grogne, baille deux ou trois fois, cligne des yeux, se lève enfin et s'étale immanquablement par terre parce qu'il s'est emmêlé dans ses propres jambes. Il se frotte la tête, hébété, grogne encore en se rendant compte qu'avec les yeux ouverts, ça marcherait mieux, entrouvre péniblement un demi œil et se dirige en mode automatique vers la cuisine en grognant 'café, café'.

Il avale la tasse que j'ai posée devant lui d'une traite, sans réaliser que le café n'apparaît en général pas tout seul, sous le nez des gens, et alors seulement il remarque ma présence... Il me grogne presque gentiment un 'bonjour', bougonne un merci et me fait signe qu'il va prendre une douche, comme si parler était au dessus de ses forces.

Juste un conseil, comme ça... si vous le rencontrez un matin au saut du lit, pensez à ne surtout, surtout pas vous trouver sur le chemin entre Harry Potter et sa tasse de café, ça pourrait vous être fatal. Quoique... je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partager ce privilège avec qui que ce soit.

Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que j'aime passer du temps chez lui, malgré l'exiguïté de son appartement, la mauvaise volonté des portes grincheuses, le canapé inconfortable, les grognements de l'espèce potterienne en cours de réveil, j'aime être avec lui, tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il se dégage de lui une impression de calme assurance, de bien-être compréhensif, de force et de tranquillité... je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire cette impression, mais avec lui, je me sens en sécurité.

Pas qu'un Malfoy aie jamais ressenti une cruelle insécurité, c'est pour les faibles, mais... je sens qu'Harry me protège. Entendons nous bien, je n'ai pas peur de l'extérieur, je me sens toujours parfaitement à l'aise, où que je sois, même au milieu de sorciers qui me regardent de travers pour mon ascendance...

De toute façon, dans le tas, il y en a invariablement la moitié qui est passée dans mon lit, et s'ils me détestent pour ce que je représente, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, que je leur accorde une nouvelle nuit d'extase. Ce serait plutôt eux, les faibles...

Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aucune protection contre eux... c'est plutôt contre moi-même qu'il me protège. C'est peut-être inconscient de sa part, ou peut-être qu'il le fait exprès, mais chez lui, j'ai le loisir de réfléchir à ma vie, ce que je voudrais en faire, ce qu'il faut y changer, et ce qu'il me manque.

Il est là, mais il peut aussi bien être là en silence, sans questions auxquelles de toutes façon je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Ou alors, quand j'ai envie de discuter de choses futiles, parler à bâtons rompus du livre que je viens de lire sans me pousser à révéler mes sombres pensées.

Lui, au moins, il ne me demande pas hypocritement comment je vais. De toute façon, au début, à chaque fois que j'y allais, c'est parce que je me sentais horriblement mal, le moral dans les chaussettes, la tentation de reprendre ma vie de gosse de riche vide de sens à fleur de peau.

Puis, quand je me sens enfin prêt à parler, il m'écoute et me répond simplement, sans me juger. Et pourtant, j'avoue que j'ai dû mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Merlin sait que l'envie ne devait pas lui manquer, mais il ne m'a jamais crié dessus.

Il aurait eu des raisons, pourtant.

ooo

Un soir, je suis arrivé chez lui, complètement bourré. Il est tellement beau, tellement irrésistible que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je lui ai fait des avances... encore.

J'y ai mis le temps, mais j'ai fini par l'admettre : je le trouve définitivement à mon goût. La plupart du temps j'arrive très bien à gérer ça, le seul problème, c'est que mon moi désinhibé par l'alcool a plus de mal à se retenir de se jeter dessus comme un libertin en manque.

Le second problème étant, bien entendu, que c'est ce que je suis devenu... j'ai toujours été un libertin. Depuis que j'ai l'age de séduire, j'en ai toujours profité, j'ai toujours eu ce que je désirais. Toujours.

Mais depuis ma dernière mésaventure, je n'ai pas voulu retourner fréquenter les lieux de plaisir et de débauche. C'est peut-être stupide, mais je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir, lui aussi.

Alors pendant un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai résisté. J'ai vécu comme un ermite, entre Blaise, Mère, Lupin et le salon de Potter. Et je peux vous dire une chose : l'abstinence, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je me sens épouvantablement en manque...

A force de m'obliger à rester calmement chez moi pour éviter la tentation de finir ma nuit en compagnie, j'en ai presque oublié ce que c'est de serrer un corps contre soi... Ou plutôt, je ne me le rappelle que trop bien.

Alors j'ai pris les clefs de ma voiture, j'ai erré dans les bars et pubs à la recherche de compagnie, flirté, été abordé par un nombre incalculable de personnes, pour être honnête, mon charme malfoyen a fait des ravages... comme d'habitude...

Mais pour la première fois, ça me laissait indifférent.

Je suis même allé dans une luxueuse boite de strip-tease, demander à la plus exquise créature de danser juste pour moi, mais je ne ressentais toujours rien. Elle se frottait voluptueusement à moi, seulement vêtue de sa nudité et de quelques bijoux, mais je restais de marbre.

A elle comme à toutes les autres personnes qui avaient croisé ma route ce soir là, il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de taille... Ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter.

Alors je suis rentré chez moi, un peu plus désespéré que quand j'en étais sorti, et j'ai un peu abusé des 'Bloody Merlin' pour éclaircir mes idées.

Evidement, ça ne peut arriver qu'a moi ce genre de choses.

Se ridiculiser devant son ancien ennemi un soir de biture, on est ridicule un moment et c'est tout, après tout, on en survit. Devenir ami passe encore, mais en tomber amoureux...

Salazar sait pourtant que les Malfoy ne sont censés donner leur cœur à personne... et encore moins se le laisser dérober sans même s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry m'est devenu indispensable.

Une bouteille de fire whisky pour me remettre du choc plus tard, ma décision est prise. Autant régler ça tout de suite. Une douche rapide et mes plus beaux vêtements, et je serais parfait pour mon plan.

Et peu importe la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que deux heures du matin c'est pas vraiment une heure pour faire part de mes sentiments à un Harry Potter endormi. En même temps, l'idée même de le surprendre endormi me semble vraiment alléchante. Qui sait, peut-être dort-il entièrement nu...

Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions et promesses de luxure (après tout, personne n'a jamais résisté au charmé légendaire d'un Draco Malfoy) je jette la poudre de cheminette et m'élance dans les flammes.

Après une bonne minute de débat intensif avec la porte d'un placard à balais que j'ai dû réveiller, elle m'a enfin laissé entrer dans l'appartement. Non sans me faire remarquer la saugrenuité de mon arrivée intempestive à des heures indues. Cette foutue porte est décidément trop bavarde pour son bien. Un jour, je ne me retiendrai pas.

L'appartement était calme, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune pénétrant par les fenêtres de la pièce principale. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre le plus doucement possible, ravi de le surprendre dans son sommeil.

Il a un air tellement paisible quand il dort. Allongé sur le ventre, il serrait son oreiller dans ses bras puissants. Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, il avait du bouger parce que le drap l'avait découvert jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Un dos dévêtu. Merlin, le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu... un dos musclé, bronzé... extrêmement tentateur. Je fantasmais déjà sur son torse, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses yeux, après tout, pourquoi pas sur son dos aussi... Je suppose que dans l'état où je suis, même la vue de ses orteils dénudés parviendraient à me faire bander.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de m'introduire dans la chambre de personnes que je sais endormies pour en profiter, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Je suis d'ailleurs bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est désagréable, les filles de serpentard adoraient venir me réveiller en douceur, elles étaient pathétiques ! Je ne suis pas comme elles, et je suis loin d'être pathétique !

Oh, et puis pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque, en ce moment, il n'y a plus que moi et la vision d'un dos dénudé extrêmement attirant.

La bouche sèche, je m'approchai doucement du bel endormi. Sa respiration calme et régulière m'apaisait. Prenant appuis sur le matelas qui s'affaissa un peu, j'avançai doucement un doigt timide vers sa colonne vertébrale que je suivis rêveusement, me rapprochant peu à peu de lui jusqu'à monter entièrement sur son lit.

Son odeur me grisait, je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser légèrement sa nuque, ma main descendant toujours un peu plus le long de son dos, jusqu'à rencontrer les draps. Je les descendis de quelques centimètres, espérant dégager sa chute de reins.

Mes caresses devenaient de plus en plus appuyées, je déposai une pluie de petits baisers sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son cou. Son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré, et il remua doucement puis se retourna sur le dos, s'offrant à mes caresses.

Son torse était magnifique, je le parcourai entièrement, descendant de plus en plus bas, repoussant le drap sur ses cuisses. Je fus un peu déçu de constater qu'un pantalon de pyjama me séparait encore de sa virilité. Mais je me consolai en voyant le vêtement tendu par une érection très peu discrète.

D'une main je libérai son désir du pantalon indésirable, tandis que l'autre effleurait timidement son sexe tendu quand je le sentis tressaillir et agripper fermement mon poignet, m'emprisonnant complètement.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'abuser de son sommeil, je pensais le réveiller et, je ne sais pas, moi, lui faire l'amour jusqu'au matin, parler de mes sentiments, l'embrasser passionnément, ... enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation et maintenant il me jette un regard noir, les yeux complètement ouverts et lucide, bien loin de l'état de somnambule qui le caractérise d'habitude.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » Il avait l'air vraiment furieux, et je ne pu que bredouiller quelques excuses à toute vitesse.

« Tu as bu » constata-t-il simplement « Rentre chez toi, avant de te sentir stupide pour avoir fait l'idiot à nouveau. » Il lâche mon poignet en écartant ma main de sa virilité toujours dressée et remet calmement son pantalon.

« J'ai peut-être bu, mais je suis plus lucide que jamais. J'ai besoin de toi et j'ai très très envie de toi. Je… s'il te plait, laisse moi te faire l'amour, laisse moi te donner du plaisir. Je ne sais plus qui disait que la seule façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y succomber. (1) Laisse moi faire... »

Doucement, je glissai ma main sous la ceinture de son pyjama et m'emparai de l'objet de ma convoitise. Il laissa échapper une sorte de hoquet très peu viril, quand ma main commença à bouger, puis reprit ses esprits beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et repoussa fermement ma main.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, alors que ton... état crie le contraire. »

« Malfoy, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un homme, et je ne suis pas insensible aux caresses. Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu t'introduises dans mon lit pendant mon sommeil pour profiter de mon corps. » Il avait toujours l'air en colère, mais semblait faire un effort pour se maîtriser.

Ne sachant pas si c'était plutôt bon signe ou plutôt mauvais signe, j'hésitai un très court instant. Autant s'excuser tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie maintenant parce qu'il n'aura pas réussi à contrôler sa magie. Je vois déjà les titres des journaux : L'héritier Malfoy meurt d'un impardonnable pour avoir pénétré subrepticement dans le lit du Survivant.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention, je pensais vraiment te réveiller avant, tu sais, mais tu étais tellement tentant, comme ça, complètement offert... »

Mes excuses ont eu l'air de le calmer un peu, parce qu'il me regardait presque avec compréhension. Mais je me moque de sa compréhension. Ce que je veux, moi, c'est qu'il m'aime !

« Comme tu as changé ta façon de vivre, je conçois que tu puisses te sentir en manque ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes frivoles, qui veulent juste prendre leur pied l'espace d'une nuit avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverront plus après. »

Mon cœur se serra impitoyablement. Ca faisait mal de voir qu'il me voyait toujours comme un incorruptible dragueur, un séducteur en mal de passade d'un soir... Vu ce qu'il connaît de ma vie, je comprenais qu'il me voit comme ça, mais... pour lui j'ai changé, et ça me fait mal qu'il ne le voie pas.

« Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour ce genre de personne, je te respecte trop. Non, écoute moi jusqu'au bout sans me couper. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que tu avais pris mon cœur, et... je crois que j'ai agi sans réfléchir, mais... »

« Malfoy, tu as l'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool. Tu ne te rappelleras sûrement pas de ça demain matin, alors avant de dire d'autres choses stupides, tu ferrais mieux de rentrer chez toi. On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre, si tu veux. »

... quand je serais sobre, hein... j'ai bien peur de ressentir les mêmes sentiments à ce moment là, comme tout le reste de ma foutue vie, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que si je pouvais le lui prouver...

« C'est pas une stupide idée que j'aurais oublié à mon réveil. Je t'aime, Harry James Potter. Vraiment. Alors ne me rejette pas. Laisse moi te donner du plaisir. S'il te plait... »

« Non Draco. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu risquerais d'abîmer mes bijoux de famille, ce serrait dommage, non ? »

Il avait l'air de peser mes affirmations, comme s'il cherchait à savoir la dose de vérité dans tout ça... pour ne pas me faire trop souffrir si je disais la vérité, il s'échappe par une pirouette. Alors je jouai le jeu... si tous les jours où je le vois je lui dis que je l'aime, au bout d'un moment il finira bien par le croire, non ? Salazar, il m'a changé en pitoyable poufsouffle, et le pire, c'est que je m'en fous !

« Hé ! Un Malfoy est toujours exceptionnel au lit, et je ne te permets pas d'en douter ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas... »

« Non »

« Alors je peux rester dormir avec toi ? »

« Non plus, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

« Juste dormir, je te promets que je ne te toucherais pas » Merlin, j'en suis réduit à supplier ! Mais je le ferais céder pour ça au moins. Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans mon appartement tout seul, le cœur en mille morceaux.

« Tu sais que tu es énervant, quand tu t'y mets, toi ? »

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Je peux rester, alors ? »

« Oui, si tu arrête de me saouler en parlant tout le temps ! Il est trois heures du matin et j'aimerais reprendre mes rêves là où un crétin les a interrompu ! »

« Oui, mais interrompu d'une agréable manière, non ? »

« Malfoy... » Sa voix devient menaçante, il vaut mieux que j'arrête.

J'enlève mon pantalon et ma chemise, et me glisse sous les draps, me serrant contre lui. Il grogne un peu, bien sûr, pour la forme, mais il fini par arrêter de se tortiller et accepte mon bras comme oreiller.

ooo

La différence n'est peut-être pas flagrante, à première vue, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux ce matin là de me réveiller aux côtés d'Harry.

C'est vrai, après tout, ça m'est déjà arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois de me réveiller et de le découvrir au creux de mes bras, dormant paisiblement en acceptant mon étreinte. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il avait consciemment accepté que je reste dormir avec lui, que je partage son lit... bon, pour être honnête, je lui avais extorqué cette permission, mais...

Il dormait paisiblement, mes bras l'enlaçant possessivement et sa tête reposant sur mon torse, juste au dessus de l'endroit où mon cœur battait. Je me sentais tellement heureux que j'en eu presque peur de le réveiller par le bruit infernal de ce cœur qui n'avait jamais battu pour personne avant, jamais battu si fort.

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte, brûlant d'envie de lui dérober un baiser mais le souvenir de la veille m'en empêcha. J'avais déjà trop embrassé ce corps sans la permission de son propriétaire pour risquer de perdre tout contrôle et recommencer la même erreur. Salazar sait pourtant que j'en mourai d'envie.

Le souvenir de mon premier réveil dans cette chambre, un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait singulièrement manqué d'allure.

Les circonstances étaient similaires : un Draco Malfoy éméché perd tout contrôle et se retrouve à faire des avances à son ancien ennemi de terrain de quidditch... D'ailleurs, le léger mal de tête qui subsistait de mes folies de la nuit passée était présent pour me le rappeler.

Mais pas question pour moi d'offrir à nouveau une mauvaise image de moi au sorcier que je ne désespérai pas parvenir un jour à conquérir.

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour me donner une meilleure apparence. Une bonne douche, une potion anti-gueule-de-bois avalée, les dents brossées et les cheveux peignés, je remettais uniquement mon pantalon, ma chemise se montrant récalcitrante à tous les sortilèges de repassage que je connaissais.

Harry dormait toujours, tel un ange... enfin, un ange incitant diablement à la luxure. Résistant à ces pensées fort peu décentes, je me contentai simplement de remonter un peu le drap sur son épaule, pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Désirant que tout soit parfait, je dénichai des toasts dans un placard que je tartinai généreusement de confiture à la citrouille, et les disposai élégamment sur une assiette, en compagnie de deux tasses de café. Je conjurai également une rose rouge que je posai sur le plateau et me dirigeai vers la chambre, bien décidé à réveiller le voleur de mon cœur.

Je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit et lui caressai doucement la joue pour le réveiller, quand il grogna, en ouvrant les yeux « Hum, café ».

« Je t'aime, Harry Potter, me permets-tu de partager ce petit déjeuner avec toi ? »

Et ce crétin de griffondor idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à répondre que de répéter stupidement « café » en tendant la main vers moi dans un effort pour m'attendrir. Je suis désolé d'avoir à détruire vous illusions, mais un Harry Potter au réveil est quelqu'un d'absolument pas romantique, préférant sa tasse de café à un Draco Malfoy sexy et torse nu...

Je lui tendis sa tasse, puis m'assis sur le lit, posant le plateau entre nous deux. Quand son clignement d'yeux sembla se stabiliser dans la position 'réveillé', je pris mon courage à deux mains et répétai.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'avais un peu trop bu, et je m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, parce que maintenant, je suis sobre, et je ressens toujours la même chose. Je t'aime, Harry. »

Sous le choc, il laissa sa tartine retomber sur le plateau, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant une réponse à la question qu'il se décida finalement à me poser.

« C'est vrai ? Vraiment vrai ? » C'est la première fois que je le voyais si démuni. Il m'avait toujours semblé très fort, sûr de lui, et c'est comme si ces quelques mots avaient réduit toute son assurance à néant.

« Oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime. Et même si ça fait poufsouffle, je suis bien décidé à te le répéter aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me croies. »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent me parurent des heures. Il avait fermé les yeux, semblant peser ma déclaration. Quand il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur, on aurait dit qu'il rayonnait.

Un peu intimidé, je soufflai doucement « Je peux t'embrasser ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pencher vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, en une douce caresse.

Finalement, j'avais raison, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de passer du temps à se coiffer, ses cheveux décoiffés attirent irrémédiablement mes doigts, de même que je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser dès que je vois ses lèvres…

Longtemps après, nous quittâmes un lit plus en désordre que jamais, un peu comme les cheveux de Harry. Il était horriblement en retard pour aller travailler, tout comme moi, mais finalement, aucun de nous ne s'en souciait.

Et quand à l'apogée de sa jouissance il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je me suis senti le plus heureux et le plus riche des hommes.

Je devrai peut-être renier les principes des Malfoy... à force de manipuler les gens pour obtenir toujours plus d'argent et de pouvoir, les hommes de ma famille en ont oublié à quel point il est délectable de se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

ooo

Ca fait déjà trois mois qu'Harry a accepté mes sentiments et que nous sommes ensembles. On l'a déjà annoncé à toutes nos connaissances, Blaise et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Lupin et Mère, et tout un troupeau de griffondor exubérants. La presse et Skeeter n'ont pas encore eu vent de la nouvelle, mais ça ne saurait tarder, je crois.

En fait, je crois bien que ce soir je ferai la folie de le demander en mariage. Tant pis si Lupin en fait une jaunisse, je veux qu'Harry m'appartienne vraiment complètement, tout comme je veux lui appartenir pour le reste de ma vie.

Et je veux le rendre aussi heureux qu'il le mérite, chaque jour que Merlin fait, même s'il donne plus d'attention à sa tasse de café qu'à moi à son réveil, parce que je sais que tout le reste de la journée, c'est moi et mon corps parfait qui occuperai ses pensées. Toutes ses pensées... jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison, attendant impatiemment de mettre en pratique ses derniers fantasmes...

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un petit brun nu qui m'attend à aller satisfaire. C'est un boulot à plein temps, vous en conviendrez.

ooo **FIN **ooo

Voilà voilà… c'était le dernier chapitre… Alors, vous avez aimé ?


End file.
